


(not really) friends with benefits

by stupidpistachio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Movie Night, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidpistachio/pseuds/stupidpistachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><sup>Stiles and Derek become (not really) friends with benefits.</sup><br/>-<br/><sup>It's the packs movie night at Dereks flat and they watched friends with benefits.. They all leave one after one till it was only he and Derek left. ”So.. that was an interesting movie” Stiles begins.<br/></sup></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	(not really) friends with benefits

Movie night. A tradition easily adapted to the pack.  
Even Derek, even though he didn’t admit it seemed to enjoy it. Maybe not as much as the rest of them but definitely not hating it. That’s always good, right? It had been Ericas turn to swing by the video rent place. Sure they could pirate movies, like any normal person would, but no. Because weirdly enough Derek had been really against that idea. Something about it being illegal, like stealing, police can track you down and jada jada. Which had amused Stiles quite a bit. A werewolf being against piracy. Sounded like some mediocre middle aged guys bad standup topic. He would so go and see that! And maybe take the pack with him. Ha.

So they took turns Saturday nights. Two movies. Since it was Ericas pick, it would most likely be a chick flick or a stupid Hollywood romantic comedy where you just wanted to scream at the unrelatable characters through out the movie. And yepp. Friends with benefits, Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis, though Stiles had wanted to see that, even begged Scott to go with him to the movies since he had a little thing for Mila Kunis, but who didn’t, right? But Scott couldn’t go since he was saving all his money to buy a trip for him and Allison (Yeah. Movie tickets where like five bucks but whatevs. Not like he was holding a grudge against his best friend for pretty much not giving him any Stiles-Scott time for three weeks) 

And the other movie was an Adam Sandler one which apparently Derek wasn’t a fan. I mean. Come on?  
”What the hell is your problem?” Stiles exclaimed with his hands in the air when Derek refused the movie.  
Derek rolled his eyes. ”I just don’t like him, okay?” he said sounding sour. ”But why?” Stiles toned down a bit on the drama queen act. Curious now. Derek just gave Stiles a death stare. He didn’t give up though. It wasn’t often they got in to a conversation other then the few meanings exchanged during their close to death scenarios they often had together or the occasional threats, totally healthy relationship.  
”After dissing one of the biggest comedians in the world, you pretty much have to explain yourself, dude!” he didn’t know why he carried on but he just really liked comedy in general, he actually saw comedy as a big part of his persona so who could blame him for taking an interest in this discussion. ”Don’t call me dude” Derek said and glared at him ”He is just overrated and not funny” Stiles shifted in his seat ”but wha-” 

”Can we drop this, please? As fun as it is sitting here listening to you two go at it..” Erica said with a sigh to emphasize her point.

” Go to another room and yank each others pigtails, the rest of us want to watch a movie” Jackson said and took a handful of the nachos on the table with that permanent jack-ass smirk he had on twenty four seven. 

”Why is he here again?” Stiles said with a thumb at Jacksons direction. 

”Shut up! The movie’s starting” Erica said before gliding in between Isaac and Boyd on the couch. The classic movie intro sound played and Stiles got up to turn down the lights. Everybody settled in. It was pretty cozy. Five of them on the couch, Scott sitting on the ground so he could be close to the nachos and mostly because Allison sat on the couch behind him stroking his hair which made Scott let out almost purring sounds. Which. .Gross. And the rest sat in the armchairs placed around in a half circle facing the TV. 

The movie went on in silence, little comments here and there mostly from Scott and Stiles. It got a bit awkward as the sex scenes began. Stiles being the hormonal teenager he is .. well. The situation just a reminder he needed to get laid. Like soon. Stiles tried to ease the tension with a joke but made it feel worse. He tried not to over think it. He reached out for the nachos to distract himself, while watching the screen and stiffened when he felt a warm hand in the bowl. He looked over and saw Dereks intense eyes. They had eye contact for a few seconds. His eyes almost looked glowy. Stiles felt his heart beat speed up and cursed werewolf hearing. He yanked back his hand and tried fight the urge to look at Derek once again. He bit his lip. He didn’t go for the nachos again. Neither did Derek.

”Worst movie ever” Jackson announced and stretched before putting an arm around Lydias shoulders to drag her in for a quick peck. Even though he hated Jackson he had to admit he liked the way he treated her. Sometimes. Boyd agreed from his armchair. Looking as tired as the rest of them. It was only one a’ clock.  
Stiles wasn’t tired at all. So they left one after one till it was only he and Derek left. It wasn’t intentionally. Well maybe. But he just didn’t want to go home yet. He felt Dereks gaze on him. But didn’t dare to look. They sat there for a couple of minutes. Derek finally stood up and began to take out the glasses to the kitchen without a word so Stiles felt that he had to be the one to break the ice here.  
”So.. that was an interesting movie” Stiles begins. Uncertain of which mood he would get from Derek. He never knew. Derek returned to the room with a unreadable expression on his face. He stood in the doorway watching Stiles. Like waiting for something. On edge. Stiles bit his lip. Oh. OOOOOOHHH.  
He started to laugh. Derek looked confused at him. ”I didn’t mean.. I wasn’t suggesting..” He tried but still feeling a mixture between amused and embarrassed. ”which dude, it wouldn’t even work since we aren’t even friends so how could we be friends with benefits” He started to blush after finally saying the words. Derek crossed his arms over his chest. His arms looking big and intimidating. He had a blank expression across his face. Just watching Stiles which made him feel self-conscious. 

”Not that.. you know.. I wouldn’t’.. I mean-” he began hating himself as he went on. Dereks expression turning to an actual readable expression now. Somewhat amused, and shocked. Derek took a step towards Stiles which got him to shut up. Was he going to kill him? Dereks eyes looked dark. Stiles swallowed. Wrong word! WRONG word. Which got him to think in dangerous hormonal territory again. Damn it. And now Derek would pick it up. Damn werewolf powers and damn being sexually frustrated. Damn everything. Dereks gaze burnt as he suddenly was right in front of him. Close enough for him lay a hand on his firm chest. Damn. He swallowed again. NOT COOL mind! Staaahp. 

He looked down on Dereks lips. Starting to catch on when Derek just stood there. Maybe.. He closed his eyes and just went for it. What could be the worst thing that could happen, right? Realization hit him when he felt two cool lips against his own. His heart hammered away in his chest. Neither of them moved. They just stood there. Lips to lips. The moment felt soft. Stiles opened his eyes carefully. Dereks eyes were closed. His heart felt heavy in his chest. He’d never been so aware of it before. He carefully placed a hand behind Dereks head, testing out the water and started to move his lips. He was looking at Dereks face. His perfect face. Stiles was kissing his face. He felt a sudden panic inside. What was happening? Why wasn’t Derek kicking his ass or shoving him up against a wall?  
He felt Dereks strong hold around his hips. Pushing him closer to Dereks body , making the space between them disappear. His breathing uneven when Derek deepened the kiss. The whole thing felt surreal. Dereks breathing began to speed up, more obvious - it made weird things to Stiles. He felt his dick beginning to react and let out a gasp when Derek tightened the grip around him as he probably felt his arousal in more then one way. He let out a moan as Derek shoved him against the wall. He couldn’t help but grin at that. Maybe it was one of Dereks kinks. He tugged at Dereks hair and tried to kiss him deeper. Which made Derek moan as well and… NOT okay. He felt his dick twitch. 

”Omg” he let out under his breath as Dereks fingers went down his chest. Derek agreed with a moan. He felt the need to open his eyes from time to time, Just to make sure this was actually happening. Stiles breathing starting to go so uneven he almost felt asthmatic. He felt his toes curl when Dereks big strong hands massages his inner thighs. He started to jerk and his eyes rolled inside his head. He felt Dereks smug smile when he kissed Stiles neck.  
Why hadn’t he thought about this before? And omg. Derek went for the sipper. Stiles was going to come. He would be embarrassed but he was a teenage boy. And well.. the circumstances. He should get a medal for not coming sooner. Derek was HOT. And he obviously knew what he was doing. Stiles threw back his head against the wall. Jerking forward again against one of Dereks firm legs when he suddenly took a few steps back. The ghost of Dereks touch still lingering. Like something was missing. Stiles stood there. With his pants half down his hips. His hard on burning inside his boxers, halfway peeking over the jeans. He looked painfully at Derek. Derek didn’t meet his eyes. He was about to speak when Derek turned away then he was gone. He heard the door slam after him. Stiles stood there. Confused. He felt naked, and .. hurt. He didn’t know why. It took a few minutes before he moved. 

 

Stiles waited for about an hour on the couch. The anxiety building up. He did wait. He wanted to talk about it. But the more time he waited the scarier it got. What had he done? And why had Derek led him on if he obviously didn’t want him? His head hurt. He sighed and went home. Finally in his own bed he stared up in the dark unable to sleep. Just hearing the sound of his own breathing.


End file.
